Una Noche para Olvidar
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: En un intento de conciliar su sueño Miku se meterá en muchos problemas con sus hermanas mayores, que en un estado de alcohol querrán divertirse con ella.


_Hola, mucho gusto! Me presento, yo soy Mitsui Neko, por favor cuiden de mi! ^u^ (Me encantan como se presentan los japoneses -w-)_

_En fin XDD después de mucho tiempo al fin subo mi primer fic! :DD (De hecho es un One-shot :X)_

_La verdad estoy muy nerviosa de como termine esto ^^Uu así que espero que sea de su agrado y que se diviertan :)_

_Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias para mejorar mi estilo X33_

_Pero bueno sin dejarlos esperando mas aquí mi fic:_

* * *

**"Una Noche para Olvidar"**

Intentaba cerrando los ojos… mas era inútil, el insomnio era fuerte. La peliaqua de tan solo 16 años empezaba a molestarse.

Conto ovejas hasta llegar a las 1000 pero nada… miraba atentamente el reloj "2:45 am" ya era tarde, mañana debía levantarse a mas tardar a las 8:00 no tenía ningún compromiso pero ese era el horario que se había impartido. Al fin decidió por levantarse y bajar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de buena leche tibia, cuando pequeña resultaba ser una medicina perfecta para dejarla "noqueada" sus 8 horas de sueño.

Bajo las escaleras camino a la planta baja con mucha pereza, estaba cansada pero no tenia sueño, acaso tenía sentido eso?! Llego al fin a la cocina, saco la botella de leche y la calentó a temperatura ambiente, luego con el vaso de cristal fue directo hasta su habitación (Si la leche hacia efecto de inmediato no quería terminar dormida en el suelo de la cocina) pero al pasar junto al cuarto de recreo (Como solía llamarle de chica y le llamo así porque siempre se reunía ahí con Meiko y Kaito a jugar o platicar) escucho lo que parecían ser las risas casi psicópatas de dos de sus queridas "hermanas". Vio atentamente como por debajo de la puerta salía la luz, señal de que alguien se encontraba ahí, muy curiosa no dudo en abrirla lentamente sin esperarse la sorpresa que encontraría.

Lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue el duro golpe de olor a alcohol que invadía la habitación. Era un olor desagradable y tal como esperaba las únicas que solían ingerir alcohol y sobre todo a las 3:00 de la madrugada eran Meiko y Lily-neechan.

-Miku-chaaaaan– grito con emoción y alegría la rubia de ojos azules- Mira, mira! Meiko, quien vino a hacernos compañía!

-Oh, Miku que bueno que vienes, la fiesta se pone buena, ven y toma asiento junto con tu hermana mayor- Dicho eso tomo de su gran tarron y se sirvió de sake hasta casi rebosar para luego beberlo con mucha emoción.

-Lily, Meiko, que hacen despiertas a esta hora? Y tomando alcohol, acaso Luka-san no se los había prohibido?!- Cruzo los brazos muy ofendida la peliaqua.

-Una mejor pregunta sería que haces tú aquí?!- Se paro Meiko apuntándole con el dedo índice, sin duda estaba ebria, las dos lo estaban, Miku no sabía si reírse o sentir lástima de ambas.

-Meiko baja el dedo por favor, no seas grosera- Hablo con cortesía Lily, increíble creer que al estar tomada se volvía mas amable que al estar sobria- Estamos despiertas porque no podíamos dormir y no tomamos alcohol, tomamos Sake y lo hacemos porque somos mayores de edad y queremos. Luka-san, como tú la llamas no es nadie para decirnos qué hacer.

Al instante que termino de hablar soltó un gran eructó que hizo carcajear a Meiko hasta caer al suelo.

-Ahora tu dinos que haces despierta a esta hora..? – La interrogo Meiko.

-Eeem, pues yo tampoco podía dormir- desvió la mirada.

-Y creíste que con un vaso de leche tibia podrías conciliar el sueño? Jajajajaja pero que niña más inocente, solo ven aquí con tu hermana yo te ayudare.

- Y como piensan ayudarme..?

-Muy simple..- La ojiazul tomo del vaso de leche y se lo tomo de un golpe para luego remplazar su contenido con el Sake en la botella.- Nada mejor que un poco de jugo de arroz caliente para dormir.

-Que?! No pienso tomar eso!- Dijo nerviosa Miku mientras daba pasos atrás en un intento de llegar a la puerta, pero al momento Lily la tomo de la espalda y la hizo sentar a su lado, la abrazo fuertemente por detrás con brazos y piernas dejándola sin escapatoria.

-Abre bien la boca y di "aaah"- Meiko casi estampo el vidrio del vaso en los dientes de Miku pero ella, astuta cerro su boca sin darle paso- Jum! Así que lo quieres hacer por las malas- La castaña tomo de la nariz de la peliaqua dejándola sin respirar- En algún momento tendrás que abrir la boca-

Y tal como dijo Miku abrió la boca en un intento de respirar pero en vez de aire lo que entro fue un trago gigantesco de alcohol. Sintió como el Sake le quemaba su garganta y caía de golpe en su estomago revolviéndolo y dejándola casi mareada.

-Bien listo! – Sonrió Meiko con orgullo.

-Woow, pero si se lo ha tomado todo- Lily no paraba de reír mientras Miku tosía sin parar y las miraba con molestia.

-C-como se atreven?! Acaso están locas?! Pude a ver muerto!

-Ah, pero no lo hiciste- Seguía riendo Lily

-Aaarg! Si tan solo… mmmm bueno ya no importa, lo bueno es que el alcohol no hizo efecto...- Suspiro con alivio.

5 Minutos después.

Meiko y Lily abrazadas cantaban alegremente una extraña canción que habían inventado sobre el oficio de ser "idols" y el Sake, mientras que Miku se encontraba echada sobre la mesa completamente mareada y con la temperatura tan alta como al tener fiebre; Si en definitivo, estaba ebria igual que Meiko y Lily, el Sake fue tomado a gran rapidez que solo hizo falta unos minutos para que a la peliaqua le hiciera efecto.

-Son unas tontas... s-solo miren lo que me han hecho… y lo peor es que me quito el sueño!

-Nunca dijimos que sería algo seguro…-interrumpió su canto Meiko.

-Pero no te preocupes "Miku-chiian" aquí tengo otra botella de Sake para acabárnosla toda entre las tres!

-Que?! Otra botella!

-Oh Lily-chan! Eres la mejor!- Sonreía con emoción Meiko y con los ojos brillantes mientras que con manos temblorosas tomaba de la botella para abrirla.

En ese mismo instante Miku intento pararse para detener a sus alcoholizadas compañeras pero sin éxito cayó al suelo sentada y con la cabeza dando vueltas.

-Por dios que alguien me ayude aquí- Pronuncio con dolor, y como si su suplica hubiera sido escuchada la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una de sus más queridas personas.

-Oigan, que es todo este escanda… PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

El que entro era nada menos que Kaito, el chico de cabellos azules quedo en shock al ver a su pequeña hermanita ebria (Meiko y Lily ya era costumbre) con rapidez se dirigió donde ella y la tomo de hombros para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Dios mío, Miku estas bien?- Pregunto en un tono preocupante

-Haciendo un lado las muchas ganas que tengo de vomitar… me encuentro bien- Sonrió forzadamente.

-Me alegro… Meiko como es todo esto posible, de donde sacaron el alcohol? Estaba seguro de haberme desecho de todo!

-Pues no lo hiciste "Kai-kun" aquí la inteligente de Lily se las arreglo para divertirnos esta noche.

-Lily-san que fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo?! No hice nada! Fue Meiko la de la idea de embriagar a Miku! Yo soy solo una humilde servidora, tuve que hacerlo! No me hagas daño!- Confeso rompiendo en llanto la rubia como si la estuvieran acusando de algún crimen horrible.

-P-pero si no te he dicho nada malo…- Una gota apareció en la sien del peliazul mientras veía a Lily en el suelo en posición fetal, "la fiesta" se había pasado de la raya- Bueno esto se acabo, me llevo la botella de Sake conmigo, no dejare que sigan con esto.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!- La rubia paró de llorar y se levanto del suelo con una energía que le había salido de la nada- Meiko-chan no lo dejes!

Meiko se lanzo encima de Kaito con una fuerza sorprendente y tomando de su bufanda azul empezó a hacerle una llave hasta que soltó la botella dejándola rodar por el suelo. Lily gateo hacia ella hasta tenerla en sus manos y sirvió dos vasos para festejar la victoria reciente de la castaña.

-Mmmm… Delicioso Sake, no hay mejor sabor en el mundo que este

-Sí, bien que alegría, ya tienes tu Sake, ahora… podrías quitarte de encima!- Suplicaba Kaito quien se encontraba tirado boca abajo en el suelo con Meiko montándolo encima y jalándole a ratos de su bufanda como si fuera un perro con correa.

-No! Eso te ganaste por querer quitarnos nuestra botella, este será tu castigo- Reía Meiko casi macabra.

-Pobre Kaito-niisan…- Decía Miku entre hipos viendo toda la escena casi en el rincón justo en la esquina de la mesa.- Espero que se salve de esta… eh?- Miku voltio levemente su cabeza y encontró a su hermana Lily mirándola fijamente con ojos grandes, hermosos y azules.- Lily-chan sucede algo?

-Nunca había visto los ojos tan hermosos que tenias…-Decía en voz melodiosa la rubia.

-Eeem, gracias Lily-neechan…

-Y tus labios… tienen un tono rosa tan bonitos, me encantan- Se acercaba lentamente donde Miku mientras ella con la misma se iba alejando.

-Lily… te-te encuentras bien? Me estas asustando…

-Oh Miku-chan, no puedo contenerme- Lily se lanzo encima de Miku en un abrazo intentando con desesperación besarla mientras la peliaqua gritaba pidiendo ayuda del ataque de su compañera.

-Waaaaa! Kaito-niisan ayúdame!

-Miku..! – Intentaba escapar pero la castaña lo tenía bien atrapado entre sus piernas.

-Miku-chan, no seas tímida solo quiero un beso- La tomaba de la barbilla mientras Miku temblaba y empujaba su cara intentando mantenerla alejada.

-S-solo un beso? Entonces por qué tienes tu mano debajo de mi falda?! – La peliaqua se sonrojaba a más no poder.

La rubia solo reía acercándose lentamente a su cuello- No te muevas…- El tono en su voz era casi seductor.

Mientras la escena ocurría Meiko y Kaito veían todo pasmados- Oh por dios…- El peliazul se sonrojo igual o más que su hermanita.

-Jamás me imagine de ti Lily- Meiko solo arqueaba una ceja con extrañeza.

-Sshhh..! Tú cállate, le quitas lo romántico al momento, en donde nos quedamos?- Nuevamente intento robarle un beso a Miku, la diva evitaba eso empujándola fuertemente.

De una fuerza repentina Miku logro quitarse a Lily de encima y viéndola con cara ruborizada exclamo- Acaso me tocaste un seno?!

-Creo que hice más que eso..jejejejeje

La diva bajo su mirada y noto el cierre abierto de su chamarra exponiendo su sostén- E-en qué momento lo has hecho?!

-Tengo trucos bajo la manga – tomo otro sorbo de Sake.

-QUE DIABLOS ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?! ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!

-L-Luka-san- Kaito tembló al decir su nombre, la pelirosa estaba que echaba humos al ver todo el caos que Lily y Meiko habían provocado, estaba tan enojada que no era capaz de articular alguna palabra.

-"Yo mejor me voy de aquí"- Pensó la peliaqua mientras se escabullía lentamente y gateando fuera de la habitación sin que nadie la viera.

-Dios mío que es lo que pasa aquí?- Entro detrás de Luka Gakupo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Tal vez si me ayudas a salir de aquí pueda explicarles todo.

Luka miro con furia a Meiko y a Lily –Acaso han tomado? No les deje en claro que debían dejar ese horrible vicio?!- Gritaba como madre regañando a sus hijos- Meiko quítate de Kaito, lo estas matando!

-Está bien, está bien, deja de gritar…- La castaña se levanto dejando libre al Sr. Shion que corrió al lado de Gakupo.

-Mu-muchas gracias Luka-san

-No me agradezcas que a ti también te va a tocar! Como es posible que dos mujeres te hayan vencido?! Con trabajo se mantienen en equilibrio!

-No lo entiendes! Cuando Mei-chan toma es como si le diera más fuerza!

-Como sea! O las llevamos por las buenas a su habitación o las llevamos por las malas!

Lily que se encontraba en el suelo se levanto haciéndole frente y sin miedo a Luka- Creo que tendrá que ser por las malas, verdad Meiko?... Meiko..?

Todos voltearon a ver y encontraron a Meiko durmiendo inconsciente en el suelo mientras se abrazaba de su botella como si fuera una almohada o un peluche.

-Debe ser una broma, como puede estar desmayada? Si tomamos la misma cantidad de al…- Lily se fue para atrás casi a punto de golpear fuertemente con el suelo si no fuera por Gakupo que logro atraparla a tiempo.

-Creo que con esto termina todo…no?- Miro a Luka mientras cargaba a Lily en su espalda.

-Eso creo…- Se rasco la cabeza.

-No, espera! Una borrachita, dos borrachitas… falta la tercera!- Grito Kaito.

-La tercera? Había alguien más?

Mientras Luka intentaba arreglar todo lo ocurrido Miku había logrado escapar de su ira, al fin el alcohol había hecho su magia y con trabajo lograba mantener los ojos abiertos de tanto sueño que tenia.

-Do-donde esta mi habitación…?- La peliaqua veía todo doble y borroso haciéndola tropezarse y marearse mas de lo que ya estaba. Por un instante perdió el equilibrio y a punto de caerse se sostuvo fuertemente del picaporte de lo que creyó era la puerta de su cuarto. Sin si quiera mirar entro a la habitación y se metió dentro de las cálidas sabanas de "su cama" sin notar la presencia de otra persona junto a ella.

El muchacho sintió la incomodidad en su cama y dio un movimiento brusco golpeando contra algo. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y volteo a su lado para encontrar a la intrusa durmiendo junto a él.

-Miku? Pero que haces aquí?

-Len-niisan, que haces en mi habitación?

-Tu habitación? Es mi habitación. Te encuentras bien..?

-S-si estoy bien- La peliaqua se levanto quedando sentada en la cama

-Pero que fachadas son esas?!- Len se sonrojo completamente

-Eh?.. –Miku bajo la mirada para darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de subirse el cierre de su chamarra que Lily en un intento de "Violarla" había bajado- Jejeje es una larga historia…- la muchacha no paraba de reírse.

-Miku… acaso, acaso estas ebria?!

-No claro que no… solo me divertía un rato con Meiko y Lily-neechan

-Si en definitiva estas ebria…- El rubio soltó un suspiro y se llevo la mano a la cabeza intentando buscar una solución al problema que ocurría en su habitación. –Quédate aquí Miku iré por Kaito para que venga a buscarte…

-No! – Miku se abrazo fuertemente de su hermano por la espalda- Quédate conmigo…

Los ojos de Miku brillaban cálidamente en la oscuridad de la habitación y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo le daban una imagen muy tierna haciendo sonrojar más a Len.

-Miku yo…

-Quédate conmigo!- La peliaqua no espero respuesta alguno simplemente jalo fuertemente a su hermano directo nuevamente a la cama y se puso encima de él sin dejarle escapatoria.

-E-estas muy cerca…- Trago saliva al sentir el aliento de su hermana, cuyo olor era una extraña combinación de alcohol y fresas pero no olía mal.

-Es para que no te escapes de mi- Bajo su mirada para luego plantarla en los ojos azules del rubio- sabes algo Len-niisan… tu me gustas mucho

-Que?!... –antes de que pudiera responder los labios de Miku besaron cálidamente los suyos mientras se abrazaba fuertemente presionando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo casi hundiéndolo en el colchón y apretando las sabanas de su cama.

* * *

En un lugar diferente Luka, Gakupo y Kaito buscaban con desesperación a la peliaqua que no aparecía en ninguna parte.

-Mikuuu~ Donde estará? Y si le sucedió algo malo? Y si salió a la calle y algún perverso hombre aprovechando su estado y la secuestro?!- Kaito estaba histérico a diferencia de sus compañeros que buscaban tranquilamente.

-Cálmate por favor, si con trabajo podía levantarse como iba a lograr salirse del edificio, piensa con claridad!- Le regañaba aun molesta Luka quien llevaba a Meiko cargada de un brazo.

-Lo siento es que acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi hermana?!

Kaito y Luka empezaron a discutir gritándose el uno al otro, solo Gakupo que guardaba calma noto al tímido rubio acercándose al lugar.

-Oh Len-dono, acaso te hemos despertado? Lo sentimos mucho si fue así…

-No, no fue eso, no se preocupen… de hecho vine porque Miku se coló en mi habitación y quedo inconsciente en mi cama- El rubio evito los detalles y se rasco la cabeza con la mirada baja y con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Iré por ella!- dijo el ojiazul corriendo a toda velocidad a la habitación de Len; una vez adentro encontró a su hermanita durmiendo pacíficamente en le cama del muchacho. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido se veía muy linda.

Con ambos brazos Kaito cargo a Miku acomodando su cabeza en su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos mientras sonreía tranquilo.

-Parece estar bien, ya no estás preocupado?- Dijo en un tono burlón Luka a lo que Kaito le contesto con una mirada fulminante.

Ya terminado el caos cada quien llevo a su "borrachita" a su determinado cuarto, solo Len se quedo en el pasillo un tanto consternado por lo ocurrido hace un momento con la peliaqua.

-Suceda algo?- Pregunto Gakupo al verlo ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-N-no es nada. Buenas noches Gakupo-san, que descanses- El muchacho dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

Al otro día:

Todos los integrantes o al menos la mayoría se encontraba en la sala principal y como era de esperarse entre ellos estaban Meiko y Lily, cada una con su taza de café sufriendo de un horrible dolor de cabeza consecuencia de la resaca mañanera.

-Aaaaagg… pero que fue lo que paso ayer? Me siento horrible…-Decía la rubia con la cabeza inclinada hasta atrás viendo hacia el techo.

-No lo se… no recuerdo nada, pero no soporto este dolor de cabeza- Meiko balbuceaba con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas.

-Espero que esto les enseñe una lección y lo piensen dos veces antes de embriagarse e incluir a alguien inocente en sus locas fiestas- Les regañaba Luka aun molesta por lo de anoche.

-Alguien inocente? A quien te refieres?- Pregunto la castaña alzando la mirada.

-A Miku! A ella se refiere!- Salió Kaito de la nada haciendo su escándalo- Co-como pudieron envenenarla con su alcohol y luego golpearme?! –Les gritaba indignado.

-Qué?! En verdad le hicimos eso a Miku? Se encuentra bien?- Preguntaba en un tono preocupante Lily.

-Sí, se encuentra bien..-Decía la pelirosa.

-Donde está ahora, quisiera poder disculparme con ella.

-Seguro en su habitación…

Y en definitiva, Miku se encontraba en su habitación. La peliaqua había salido de bañarse y estaba sentada en frente del espejo peinando su largo cabello. Al igual que Meiko y Lily sufría de un horrible dolor de cabeza pero lo disimulaba; muy concentrada en lo suyo no noto la presencia de alguien más ahí.

-Puedo pasar?- Pregunto una voz varonil y juvenil, era Len parado en la puerta de su habitación.

-Oh claro pasa- Sonrió tiernamente Miku al mismo tiempo que se llevo la mano a la cabeza al sentir el dolor que se iba y volvía.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-S-si no te preocupes, es solo esta horrible resaca. No puedo creer que Lily y Meiko-neechan me hayan hecho todo eso- Frunció el seño dándole una apariencia infantil.

-Hablando de lo de anoche…-Comentaba Len- de casualidad recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido?

-La verdad no… todo está muy borroso en mi mente. Porque preguntas? Acaso hice algo malo en ese estado?

-Pues no se si se le podría llamar malo…-Len giraba los ojos de un lado sin topar con los de Miku y se acercaba a ella con paso torpe y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-Que fue lo que hice? –Preguntaba la peliaqua en un tono angustiante. Al rubio no le gusto verla así, por lo que decidió dejar de jugar con ella e ir al grano.

-Tú…-dudo por un momento- tú me besaste…

La diva se sonrojo a más no poder, sus mejillas se tiñeron en un tierno rojo carmesí al cual el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír por lo linda que se veía.

-En serio hice eso… como lo siento Len-niisan, de verdad. Seguro te hice pasar por un momento muy incomodo. Hay alguna forma de que pueda compensarte?

Len quería reír por la inocencia de Miku. Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que le había gustado?- No tienes porque pre… bueno tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer.

-Que es lo que quieres que ha…- No la dejaron terminar ya que los labios de Len sellaban los de ella en un tierno y dulce beso. La peliaqua no sabía qué hacer, debía corresponder o hacerlo a un lado? Estaba realmente confundida pero antes de que pudiera tomar un decisión el rubio dejo de besarla.

-Listo! Todo perdonado!- Le regalo una dulce sonrisa antes de irse tranquilamente de su habitación dejándola en shock y confundida.

Miku se llevo los dedos a sus labios, estaba segura de a ver sentido ese sabor en los labios de Len antes… Se quedo pensativa por un momento y luego sonrió.

"No había sido una mala noche después de todo"

* * *

-Que día mas agotador…-decía para sí mismo el samurái moderno mientras se sentaba en su almohada en frente de un pequeño armario.- Pero no importa, ahora podre descansar tomando un poco de… Mi Sake! Donde ha quedado todo mi Sake?!

No muy lejos de ahí una rubia y una castaña corrían llevando consigo unas 5 botellas de Sake sin parar de reír traviesamente.

-Hoy si que será un gran día- Grito Meiko alzando una las botellas.

-Lo mismo digo, salud!


End file.
